User blog:Ixalea/Ixalea
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Negates all damage taken in the past turn. Decreases own NP gauge. Demerit |leveleffect = NP Drained/Required |l1 = 20% |l2 = 19% |l3 = 18% |l4 = 17% |l5 = 16% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 14% |l8 = 13% |l9 = 12% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 5 |c2 = 5 |c3 = 5 |c4 = 5 |c5 = 5 |c6 = 4 |c7 = 4 |c8 = 4 |c9 = 4 |c10 = 3 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces own skill cooldown by 1. Triple the number of hits when normal attacking for 1 turn. Reduces own damage per hit by 66.6% when normal attacking for 1 turn. Increases own damage when normal attacking for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 0% |l2 = 1% |l3 = 2% |l4 = 3% |l5 = 4% |l6 = 5% |l7 = 6% |l8 = 7% |l9 = 8% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Gains delayed buff for 1 turn. Reduce own attack for 1 turn. Demerit Increases own attack for 1 turn after 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 64% |l8 = 68% |l9 = 72% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 40% |2l2 = 44% |2l3 = 48% |2l4 = 52% |2l5 = 56% |2l6 = 60% |2l7 = 64% |2l8 = 68% |2l9 = 72% |2l10 = 80% |c1 = 5 |c6 = 4 |c10 = 3 }} Passive Skills Own attacks will pierce evasion. |img2= ixalea_dimensional_core |name2= Ixaleon Core |rank2= A |effect2= Gains 1 critical star every turn. Recovers own HP by 100 every turn. Charges own NP gauge by 1% every turn. |img3 = ixalea_pulse_beam |name3 = Disintegrate |rank3 = A++ |effect3 = Increases own damage by 666. |img4 = ExistOutsideDomain |name4 = Existence Outside the Domain |rank4 = D |effect4 = Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Ignores Defense for 3 turns. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 15 |l3 = 20 |l4 = 25 |l5 = 30 |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 24% |c3 = 27% |c4 = 29% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank EX= Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Ignores Defense for 3 turns. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 20 |l3 = 25 |l4 = 28 |l5 = 30 |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 24% |c3 = 27% |c4 = 29% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 24% |2c3 = 27% |2c4 = 29% |2c5 = 30% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 24% |3c3 = 27% |3c4 = 29% |3c5 = 30% }} Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |15}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |15}} |32 = |15}} |33 = |15}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = 200,000 |2qp = 400,000 |3qp = 1,200,000 |4qp = 1,600,000 |5qp = 4,000,000 |6qp = 5,000,000 |7qp = 10,000,000 |8qp = 12,000,000 |9qp = 20,000,000 }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''150cm ・ 47kg '''Series: Universal '''Source: '''Unknown '''Country of Origin: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female Images Icons= ixalea_concept_ixaleanew1icon.png|Normal ixalea_concept_ixaleanew2icon.png|Costume |-| Saint Graphs= ixaleanew1.png|Normal ixaleanew2.png|Costume |-| Craft Essences= Ixalea_bond_ce.jpg|Vanishment This World |-| Others= Category:Blog posts